


Platonics

by Zora_Xx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore is a div, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animagus Harry Potter, Aziraphale and Crowley make a cameo appearance in chapter 12, Good Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter is the bane of Crowley's life, Magical Dudley Dursley, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Platonic mates, Tonks and Kingsley's friendship is my life blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: A platonic mateship is rare. Extremely rare. But does Harry Potter's inner Alpha care about this? Fuck no.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Dudley Dursley/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	1. Some quick info.

Alpha, Beta and Omega Explained

Alpha: Dominant, not necessarily mean or controlling, can be male or female, 75% male, 25% female, ruts (extreme sex drive towards mate)  
Beta: Normal, no heats or ruts, will always submit to an alpha by showing neck  
Omega: Very submissive in the bedroom, not necessarily outside but can be, male or female, 50\50 split, heats (draws in an alpha to mate with)

A male omega's mate will always be a male alpha. A female omega will go for an alpha or beta of either gender but normally will go for male. A beta will go for either another beta or a female omega, no beta/alpha relationships known. An alpha will not ever go for a beta.

After the first mating in a beta/omega couple the omega will take the beta's surname, in an alpha/omega couple the omega will take the alpha's surname. In a beta/beta couple no surname change will occur.

Platonic Mates Explained

Alpha a and omega a are mates. Alpha b and omega b are mates. Alpha a and omega b are platonic mates. Alpha b and omega a are platonic mates.

A platonic mateship is formed in one of two ways:  
An alpha and omega not having mates yet (they've not been found/ born yet) or an alpha helping an omega (visa versa) who's mate is not there at the time.

Platonic mates will also help each other out on heats/ruts (respectively). Alpha a and alpha b have a very strong trust bond as they trust each other with their omegas.

A platonic mateship can be formed before one of the participants has presented as an alpha or omega. Having a platonic mate runs in families and is not yet know in muggles. There is three families where it is most common. Those are the families: Potter, Black and Malfoy.

Lets look at some examples then we'll get to the story.  
James Potter (alpha a), Lily Potter {nèe Evans} (omega a), Remus Lupin (alpha b) and Sirius Lupin {nèe Black} (omega b).  
Lucius Malfoy (alpha a), Draco Malfoy (omega a), Harry Potter (alpha b) and Severus Snape (omega b).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an absolute formatting nightmare. I do not want to go through that again any time soon.


	2. I

Harry wakes up and grins. He feels powerful. Very powerful. He knows this is because he has presented as an alpha. His boyfriend is the least expected male omega in Britain. No one would have expected Severus Snape to be an omega but he is and he's all Harry's. Harry gets up and gets dressed into black skinny jeans, a black polo that he tucked into his jeans, black and white vans & contacts instead of glasses. He gives himself a once over in the mirror and is very pleased with the results. Anyone could tell, just by looking at him, that Harry is an alpha. His magic is crackling around him and is begging to be used. He summons the potions book he got as an early birthday present from his platonic mate, Draco Malfoy. Draco is very surprisingly mated to his father. Yes people think that it's weird and wrong but mates aren't a choice. Everyone, muggle or magical, knows this.

Harry closes his eyes and thinks " _mate_ " just to be sure. " _Severus_ ". Harry smiles. After a hearty breakfast, and opening birthday presents, Harry will write to his godfather about getting him moved in with Sev at headquarters. Sirius is one of the few that know of Harry and Sev's relationship. He wasn't sure at first but after a long talk with his Alpha he was fine with it.

The Dursleys are all betas so Harry is going to have a lot of fun today. Harry walks down, into the kitchen and sits on one of the kitchen counters. He floats his book in front of him and starts reading. He also uses magic to start on his breakfast. Five minutes later the Dursleys come in. Harry doesn't even acknowledge them.  
Vernon: Boy what do you think you are doing?!  
The alpha doesn't look up from his book.  
Harry: You're brave. Not many betas would dare challenge an alpha.  
The three battle their instincts to just submit to the alpha.  
Dudley: What are you reading?  
Harry: The Prophecies of Alexandro. He was a wizard who lived in ancient Greece. I'm one of his descendents. My platonic mate gave me this as an early birthday present.  
Dudley: What's a platonic mate?  
Vernon: I wouldn't bother asking Dudley.  
Harry: Oh do shut up. Learning is important.  
The alpha summons a book and it floats in front of Dudley.  
Harry: It'll explain in there.  
The beta grabs the book.  
Dudley: Thanks.  
He sits down at the dinning table and starts reading.  
Harry: Are you two going to stand there all day or are you actually going to make yourselves breakfast?  
Petunia starts making her breakfast. Harry floats his breakfast over to the dinning table and follows it. He sits down next to Dudley. Harry starts eating his hummus on toast.  
Petunia: I didn't know we had any hummus.  
Harry: I just made it.  
She tries a little bit of it.  
Petunia: It's good.  
Harry: Thanks.  
Dudley: Where did you get this book?  
Harry: Potter Mannor in Greece. I went there over Easter with Charlie Weasley. He's one of my best friends.  
At that moment seven owls fly in. They land on the floor next to Harry's chair. Harry leans down and grabs all the post and pets them all. He pays for his Daily Prophet. All the owls fly off.  
Dudley: Who's all the post from?  
The alpha looks through the post.  
Harry: My mate, the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, my godfather and his mate, my platonic mate and his actual mate, Hagrid the gamekeeper at school then the paper.  
Dudley: You're already with your mate?  
Harry: For almost a year.  
Dudley: How old are they?  
Harry: He's 36.  
Vernon splutters.  
Harry: So what? I love him. He loves me.  
Dudley: And that's all that matters.  
Harry: Yep.  
Another owl flies in. He drops his package and flies out again. Harry looks at the package and groans. He starts cursing, very colorfully, in Greek.  
Dudley: What?  
Harry: It's for the Ministry. I'm now " _of age_ " so I have to represent my family in court.  
Dudley: That sounds boring.  
HArry: Is a bit but what's worse is that the representatives sit in alphabetical order. I already know that I'll be sat inbetween Lord Parkinson who I only know by reputation -it's not pretty- and Mrs Weasley who is convinced that I need feeding up.  
Dudley: Doesn't sound good.  
Harry: And I have to wear purple. There is only one shade of purple that looks good on me and it certainly isn't the one in here.  
He taps the box.  
Dudley: Why purple?  
Harry: House neutral. Green, you're evil; blue, you're a know it all; red you're rash and have the attention span of a natt; yellow you're soft spend too much time eating ice cream.  
Dudley nods.  
Harry: You want to go on a walk later?  
Dudley: Sure.


	3. II

Dudley: Damn why did we have to walk so far?  
Harry: There's something I want to try and it's really dangerous if I'm near my wand.  
Dudley: Would it like redirect or some shit like that?  
Harry: That's exactly what it'll do. Now hold still.  
Dudley: You're doing it to me?!  
Harry: Yes. This might hurt a bit.  
He pushes a spell at Dudley. Dudley glows. He then changes to be slimmer and more muscular. Harry lifts the spell off his cousin.  
Dudley: What did you do because I feel great?  
Harry: I took the magic blocks off you. And you're an alpha now.  
Dudley: I'm a wizard?  
Harry: Yep now hold on. We're off to London.  
Dudley grabs Harry's arm and they disapperate. They land in Griphook's office in Gringotts.  
Harry: Hello Griphook. Sorry we're a little late. The spell took a little longer than I thought.  
Griphook: Do not worry about it your lordship. Happy birthday.  
Harry: Thank you. Now down to business. Can you put Potter vault five into Dudley's name and change the lock?  
Griphook: Of course. Let me go get the relevant paperwork.  
He leaves.  
Dudley: What's going on and what was that?  
Harry: That was a goblin. And I'm setting you up an account. This has all been prearranged so that as soon as I had got rid of your blocks I could get you registered in the wizarding world. Vault five has enough gold in it for you to never have to work a day in your life and for your children to have a sizeable inheritance. I have multiple vaults that are all full, like vault five.  
Dudley: So I'm going to Hogwarts?  
Harry: Yes. You will be sorted on the first night and then will be tutored by the ghosts and any teachers with a free lesson till Christmas then in the new year you will enter sixth year classes after taking your O.W.L.s.  
Dudley: I'm really excited.  
Harry: Good. You're really powerful and you probably will not have survived past thirty with the blocks on you. Once we're finished here in London we will go pick up our stuff. I will teach you to fly and we're flying back here to London. We will be staying with my godfather and the Order of the Phoenix.  
Dudley: What's the Order of the Phoenix?  
Harry: The main part of the light side of the war. You don't have to join but it is advisable or you will be stuck with Ron, Hermione and Ginny whilst the rest of us are having a meeting.  
Dudley: I'll join. This loony needs to go down.  
Harry: Fantastic.  
At that moment Griphook comes back in with the paperwork.  
Griphook: I need a drop of blood or a binding signature from both of you.  
Harry: We'll do the signature. Dudley the quill will tap into your magic to confirm that you are you and not someone else.  
Dudley: Understood.  
Griphook passes them both a solid gold quill. They sign.  
Dudley: That felt weird.  
Harry: It does. Griphook to the vaults.  
Griphook: Vault five and...?  
Harry: Six. It's closest to five.  
Griphook: Follow me.  
They start walking to the carts.  
Harry: The carts are like a rollercoaster. I love them but there is a puke bag just in case.  
Dudley: I'll be fine. I love rollercoasters.

Harry: Broom, wand, books, pet, cauldron, sweets or pranking stuff first?  
Dudley: A broom.  
Harry: Okay.  
They start walking to the broom shop.  
Harry: The best brand is a firebolt. I have one. Nimbus are good too. My first was a Nimbus 2000.  
Dudley: I think I'll get the firebolt. If it's the best then I'm having it.  
Harry: Oh and by the way I'm paying for it as a late birthday present.  
Dudley: You don't have to.  
Harry: I do. The second present I ever got from anyone in the wizarding world was a broom. The first was Hedwig.  
Dudley: Who gave you your first broom?  
Harry: Professor McGonagal. She's the head of my house, Gryffindor.  
Dudley: Okay. Did you buy your firebolt?  
Harry: No. My godfather bought me it after my Nimbus do broken after I was attacked by a dementor during a Quidditch match.  
Dudley: The thing that attacked us last year?  
Harry: Yes.  
They go into the shop. Harry leads his cousin over to the firebolts.  
Dudley: That is a nice looking broom.  
Harry: It's even better to fly on. Really smooth and wicked fast.  
Dudley: Sounds good.  
They walk over to the counter.  
Harry: A firebolt, broom cleaning kit and a tin of Wilkinson's broom polish please.  
Jane: Of course your lordship. Anything else?  
Harry: No that will be all.  
Jane: Three hundred and one galleons, ten sickles.  
Harry pulls his wand out of the holster on his leg and taps the gold plate on the counter. The required amount appears on the plate. The witch pulls the wand out of the holster on her arm and taps the plate. The money disappears.  
Jane: I will go get your things.  
Harry: Thank you.  
She goes through the door behind her.  
Harry: What next?  
Dudley: Wand.  
Harry: Right. So there is certain things that wix do so that people can tell their secondary gender. One of those is where you keep your wand. Alphas keep it on their leg, betas their arm and omegas their pocket. As an alpha, it is expected that if you see a beta or especially an omega getting attacked you will help. Unless, in a battle, you are one on one with someone and your opponent is more deadly than their's. You finish yours off them help them.  
Dudley: Got it.  
Harry: In the next month you will learn all the social etiquette of this world as well as four years worth of spell work.  
Dudley: I can do that.  
Harry: Good. We've got some amazing people that will teach you and get you up to a fifth year standard by the start of September.  
The witch comes back out with their purchases. Harry shrinks them.  
Harry: Dud can you put those in my bag?  
Dudley: Sure.

They walk into Olivander's.  
Olivander: Hello Lord Potter. What can I do for you today?  
Harry: Hello Lord Olivander. This is my cousin. He's a muggle born and we've only just got the blocks off his magic.  
Olivander: What's your name?  
Dudley: Dudley Dursley.  
Olivander: Well I never thought I would ever see you but here you are. What's your secondary gender?  
Dudley: Alpha.  
Olivander: Okay. I think I might have something for you.  
He goes into the back of the shop.  
Harry: Just to warn you this might take awhile.  
Dudley: Why?  
Olivander: Because, young man, the wand choses the wizard. The wizard does not choose the wand.  
Dudley: I can see that being potentially problematic.  
Olivander: It hardly ever is.  
Harry: But everything is problematic when it comes to me.  
Olivander: Yes finding your wand was slightly troublesome. Now try this one.  
Dudley picks up the wand and he glows.  
Olivander: I thought so. This wand is holy, eleven inches, unicorn hair core. Very similar to that of your cousin.  
Harry: My core is a phoenix feather.  
Dudley nods.  
Olivander: What holster would you like?  
Dudley: Just a black one please.  
Olivander: Here you go.  
He hands Dudley the wand and the holster. Dudley puts the holster on his right leg and slides the wand in.  
Olivander: That will be twenty three galleons please.  
Harry: *in Dudley's ear* Just tap the gold plate with your wand.  
Dudley pulls out his wand and taps the plate. He slides his wand back into place. Olivander taps the plate with his wand and the money disappears.  
Dudley: Thank you.  
Olivander: Don't worry about it. Have a good day.  
Harry and Dudley leave the shop.  
Dudley: Books next I think.  
Harry: I think so too. Then we'll get some lunch.  
Dudley: Okay.

Harry: Shit!  
Dudley: What?!  
Harry: Private table for Evans. Got it?  
Dudley: Yeah.  
Harry changes into his animagus form. A silver wolf. Just at that moment Rita Skeeter comes over to Dudley.  
Rita: Have you seen Harry Potter anywhere? I thought I just saw him.  
Dudley: Can say I have.  
Rita: Cute dog. What's his name?  
Harry growls.  
Dudley: His name is Evan. Evan calm down. He's not a dog. He's a wolf.  
Rita: Terribly sorry.  
Dudley: We have to be going. Nice talking to you.  
He and Harry walk into Rin's, the new Japanese restaurant.  
Kanna: Good afternoon.  
Dudley: Hello. Private table for Evans.  
Kanna: Ah yes. Follow me.  
They walk into a room with a table for two in.  
Kanna: You can change back now.  
Harry changes back into a human.  
Kanna: Press the button when you're ready to order.  
Harry: Thank you.  
Kanna leaves. Harry and Dudley sit down.  
Dudley: Tell we what all that was about.  
Harry: That was Rita Skeeter she's a reporter who writes gossip about me. She is the reason half the wizarding world think that I'm with Hermione Granger, Cho Chang or Draco Malfoy.  
Dudley: I mean she isn't that far off the truth with Draco.  
Harry: I know but it's just really annoying. Even the staff at school think I'm with Draco. Only two of this year's staff know the truth. Severus and Lucius Malfoy.  
Dudley: Severus is your mate but who's Lucius?  
Harry: Don't get weirded out but he's Draco's father and Draco's mate.  
Dudley: Mates are mates you can't change who they are.  
Harry: I'm glad you think like that.  
Dudley: It's common sense.  
Harry: I know. Lucius and Severus are platonic mates. I also share a trust bond with Lucius.  
Dudley: Like it said in the book.  
Harry: Exactly. In September your support is going to be crucial. Draco and I are both coming out about our mates. People aren't going to like it so we need all the support we can get.  
Dudley: Okay.


	4. III

Harry: You remember the shrinking charm?  
Dudley: Yes.  
Harry: Good. Once the door is open, upstairs shoot all the things you want to bring with the charm ram them in your trunk, shrink your trunk. I've got our brooms. Hall way ten minutes. Okay?  
Dudley: Okay.  
He unlocks the door and the two go in. Harry shuts the door behind him and they both leg it up the stairs. They run into their rooms and pack. Ten minutes later Dudley skids to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.  
Harry: Got everything?  
Dudley: Absolutely. Part two.  
Lord Potter kicks the door of the under-stairs cupboard.  
Harry: SHIT!!!  
Vernon and Petunia run out of the living room to see the two alphas smirking.  
Vernon: What is going on?!  
Dudley: We're leaving. I wanted to say goodbye because we don't know when we'll be back.  
Petunia: Where are you going Diddykinns?  
Dudley: London then Scotland in September if you get my drift.  
Vernon: You? A wizard?!  
Dudley: Same gene as Aunt Lily.  
Harry: Here's your broom.  
Dudley: Thanks.  
They both pull out their wands and tap their brooms. They go from Barbie sized to full sized in a matter of seconds. The two muggles gape at the wizards.  
Dudley: Mum, Dad, I'll owl you. My owl is called Dynasty. He's a snowy owl like Hedwig.  
Harry: Bye.  
They two wizards walk outside.  
Harry: We can't go until we've got charms on.  
He taps himself, then Dudley, over the head with his wand. Dudley shivers  
Harry: Don't worry it's just the charm. Muggles and anyone with bad intentions towards us can't see us.  
Dudley: Oh that's good. Don't want to get snuck up on by a death eater. Dynasty. Time to go.  
Dynasty lands on Dudley's arm.  
Harry: This is going to feel like someone has cracked an egg on your head. Don't worry no one has but it's for your own safety.  
The owl nods. Harry taps it on the head with his wand.  
Dudley: Fly with us and don't get lost.  
Dynasty looks affronted at the idea that he would get lost.  
Harry: He won't get lost. We are going to Black Mannor.  
Dynasty nods again.  
Harry: Right lets go.  
They mount their brooms and kick off. They start flying to headquarters. They are flying quite close together so that they can talk.  
Dudley: I love flying.  
Harry: Me too.  
Dudley: I feel free.  
Harry: I know.  
Dudley: What house do you think I'll be in?  
Harry: Probably Slytherin or Gryffindor. I'm getting re-sorted this year so we can go on the boats together.  
Dudley: Why are you getting re-sorted?  
Harry: Ron and Hermione are starting to piss me off. Especially after we got our O.W.L. results. Hermione reckons she got the top of the year. When actually Draco and I got top of the year.  
Dudley: How do you know?  
Harry: Draco and Hermione both sent me a copy of their results.  
Dudley: What about Ron?  
Harry: He **never** studies. He will say that he does but he doesn't. He will then probably say ' _Well Harry never studies._ ' I do I don't ever study in the Gryffindor common room because it's too noisy. I will either go to the Slytherin common room or Sev's rooms.  
Dudley: What about the other friends that you'll definitely have?  
Harry: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambine, Theo Nott and Milli Bulstrode. They're all Slytherins and they are really nice people. Throw great parties, let you copy their notes and explain the things that I will need this year.  
Dudley: Like what?  
Harry: The Potters are a very old pureblood family that goes back to the time of Merlin and even though I am not a pureblood I am expected to act like one. So all the etiquette and my other friends don't know it. Even though Ron is pureblood. Last year he down right refused to listen to his mum when she was explaining it.  
Dudley: What sort of etiquette do you have to maintain?  
Harry: Well the main one is the type of marriage that you have.  
Dudley: You have like different types of weddings?  
Harry: There's two. Bcm and dot, dot, dot. Bcm is the traditional way between alphas and omegas and betas and omegas. It doesn't work for betas on their own.  
Dudley: What's the difference?  
Harry: Bcm is bond, claim, marry. In more muggle friendly terms - sex, bite, vows, rings, sleep.  
Dudley: Okay. What about the other one.  
Harry: Dot, dot, dot is sex, bite, sleep, time skip, vows, rings. The first mating and the wedding are separate. The wedding is a muggle style there's not fancy spells or anything.  
Dudley: Bcm sounds better. Cheaper too.  
Harry: Yeah. All you need to buy is the rings.  
Dudley: Which one are you and Sev going to do?  
Harry: Bcm. He's from an old wizarding family too although it's on his mother's side.


	5. IV

Harry: Right Sirius' house is under the same charm as my parents were. Instead of having one secret keeper the entire Order carries the secret but only certain people can tell others. As Sirius' heir I am aloud to tell those I trust. So the house is Number 12 Grimald Place.  
Dudley nods and looks up and down the street in front of him. Just as he is about to say something the house slides out of Number 13.  
Dudley: Awesome.  
Harry: I said words to that effect when I first saw it. Come on lets go inside.  
They cross the street and Harry taps the door with his wand. It unlocks and they go in. Harry shuts the door behind him and that's when the curtains of Mrs Black's portrait fly open. Harry has got his wand pointed at her.  
Harry: Don't you even think about it.  
Sirius comes into the hallway.  
Harry: Hello Pads.  
Sirius: Hello Cub.  
They hug.  
Harry: Pads this is my cousin Dudley. Dudley this is my godfather Sirius Lupin.  
Dudley: Nice to meet you.  
Sirius: Nice to meet you too. Have some time before the meeting to unpack. I presume that Dudley will have a room on the fourth floor.  
Harry: You presume correctly.  
Sirius: Pass me your brooms and I'll put them away.  
Harry: Thanks.  
Dudley: Yeah thanks.  
They hand Sirius their brooms.  
Harry: Right we'll go unpack.  
Sirius: Okay. When you're done come back down.  
They both nod and head up the stairs.  
Harry: This floor is all living rooms. Dynasty I hope you don't mind that there isn't an owlery.  
Dynasty hoots to say that he doesn't mind. They walk up the next flight of stairs.  
Harry: Ron, Hermione and Ginny's rooms are on this level.  
Dudley nods. They hear voices coming out of one of the rooms.  
Harry: Quick up the stairs.  
They run up the stairs.  
Dudley: What was that about?  
Harry: I was sharing with Ron but now I'm in the heir's rooms and I don't think he'll take too kindly to that. On this floor, which you can see is bigger, there is a room each most of the Order as meetings go on quite late so most people have at least one set of fresh clothes and work robes here.  
Dudley: Makes sense.  
They go up another flight of stairs.  
Harry: On this floor is your room, Tonks', Draco and Lucius', Charlie's and finally Fred and George's plus their experiment room. This is your room.  
He opens a door and they go in. Dudley looks around.  
Dudley: This is nice.  
Harry: Each room has been created for a different use by a different member of the family. This room is for direct family. As is all the rooms on the floor. Sirius is Draco's uncle so there's that, Tonks is Sirius' cousin, Charlie, Fred and George are the Weasleys I'm closest to. Don't tell Ron or Ginny.  
Dudley: I won't.  
Harry: Thanks. Right. I'm going to unpack and see my mate. My room is upstairs so is Sirius and Remus'.  
Dudley: Okay.  
Harry: Once you're done the kitchen is the first door on the right at the bottom of the stairs and it's down another flight of stairs.  
Dudley: Okay.  
Harry: Oh and if you see two posh blond blokes that's Lucius and Draco.  
Dudley nods and Harry leaves.


	6. V

The door flies open and Severus looks up from his book. Harry stalks across the room and pulls Severus into a smouldering kiss.  
Sev: Mmm. Hello. Happy birthday.  
Harry: Thanks. I'm going to unpack then my presence has been requested downstairs.  
Sev: Mine too. Did the plan work?  
Harry: Of course. When do my plans not work?  
Sev: What I meant by that was did your plan go the way of most of your plans?  
Harry: I don't know what you mean.  
Sev: I'm sure you do Harry.  
Harry: Well no one died.  
Sev laughs.  
Harry: I'm going to unpack before Sirius comes up and bites my head off for taking to long.  
He goes into their bedroom and enlarges his trunk. He waves his wand and everything unpacks itself.  
Sev: Show off.  
Harry: I believe the correct term is lazy.  
A few books fly out of the bedroom and land on the bookshelf. Harry walks back into the living room and pulls Sev up out his chair. The alpha wraps his arms around the omega's waist. The omega wraps his arms around the alpha's neck.  
Harry: Love you.  
Sev: Love you too.  
Harry: How's everything been?  
Sev: Miss Granger won't stop going on about how you won't have done your holiday homework, Miss Weasley has been going on about how you and her will the the perfect couple this time next year, Draco has been whinging about when you will arrive, Charlie has been trying to gently tell Miss Weasley that no you and her won't be any sort of couple this time next year.  
Harry: So just the usual then?  
Sev: Indeed.  
There is a knock on the door. Harry goes over and opens the door.  
Charlie: Hi Harry.  
Harry: Hello Charlie.  
They hug.  
Charlie: You two coming downstairs?  
Sev: We were heading that way.  
Harry puts Sev's glamour back on for him.  
Charlie: Lets go then.  
They start walking downstairs.  
Charlie: I've just met your cousin. Sound bloke.  
Harry: He already go down?  
Charlie: Yeah.


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ is Greek.  
>  _Underlined Italics_ is Italian.

Sev knocks on Ron's bedroom door. Hermione opens the door.  
Hermione: Hello Professor.  
Sev: Molly has, very unfortunately, sent me to collect the three of you for dinner.  
Hermione, Ginny and Ron leave the room and the four start walking downstairs.  
Hermione: Are we sitting formally again?  
Sev: I believe so, yes.  
Ginny: Sir, do you know when Harry will be here?  
Sev: I believe he has already arrived.  
Ron: When?!  
Sev: Mr Potter and Mr Dursley arrived earlier this afternoon.  
Ginny: Harry and who, Sir?  
Sev: Mr Potter's cousin has also arrived.  
Hermione: But he's a muggle.  
Sev: I don't believe he his Miss Granger.  
They arrive in the kitchen. Sirius is at the head of the table. Down the far side there is Remus, Dudley, Fred, George, Albus, Minnie, Bill, Fleur, a seat that Hermione sits down in, Dedalus Diggle, Mad-Eye and Mundungus. Down the near side there is Harry, the seat that Sev sits in disappointing Ginny no end, Draco, Lucius, Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, the two seats that Ginny and Ron move and sit in, Charlie then finally Hagrid.  
Harry: Before we eat, can I have your attention?  
Everyone stops and looks at Harry.  
Harry: This is Dudley. He's only just found out that he is a wizard. Yes he is my cousin but please can you all treat him as you would treat any other wizard? If you talk to him you might find that he is quite knowledgeable about our world.  
Everyone nods and smiles. The food appears and they all start eating.  
Harry: *in Sev's ear* It's nice to be sat at dinner with you.  
Sev: *in Harry's ear* It's nice to be sat at dinner with you too but you better not try anything.  
Harry: I don't know what you mean.  
Sev: Oh you know exactly what I mean.  
Draco: Harry how does it feel being joint top of the year?  
Harry: Well it's nice to know that I'm not the only person that looks for newer sources of information and not just the things in the school library.  
Draco: It's certainly a very comforting fact. Fancy a bookshop binge tomorrow?  
Harry: Oh yes. I only got the school books that I need for this year today.  
Draco: Good. We'll leave after breakfast?  
Harry: Sounds good. Our first stop is going to be my favourite bookshop in Athens.  
Draco: I'll make sure to put some sun cream on tomorrow then. The Mediterranean sun kills my skin.  
Further down the table the conversation is rather different.  
Charlie: Ginny for the last time - Harry has a mate.  
Ginny: No he doesn't because he will be my mate.  
The elder Weasley swings back on his chair and looks down the row.  
Charlie: _Harry dear!_  
The young lord swings back on his chair and looks at Charlie.  
Harry: _Yes Charlie dear?_  
They both laugh.  
Charlie: _The bint wants proof that you and your mate are together._  
Harry: _Fuck! That's thrown a rather large spanner in the works. Let me talk to Sev and sec._  
Charlie nods and they both go back to sitting normally.  
Harry: _The Weasley bint wants proof that we're mates._  
Sev: _Well we'll give her proof. It's about time that everyone knew anyway._  
Harry: _Will you take your glamours off?_  
Sev: _No. That little bit of information can stay with those we trust._  
Harry: _Yes. It'll confuse them no end. Who's the real alpha?_  
Sev: _When did you take the scent blocker?_  
Harry: _After lunch. I didn't want to get here and immediately have certain neutrals throwing themselves at me._  
Sev: _It mystifies me as to why people who are under the age of sixteen can smell pheromones. It's not necessary._  
Harry: _Yes but if they couldn't then I would have fallen in love with you last year._  
Sev: _And then wouldn't have had someone to rant to about how annoying your supposed friends are._  
Harry: _Yeah. Drake, Pans, Blaise and Theo head straight, or gay in some cases, to the "lets get revenge" option before I've even finished my first sentence._  
The young lord swings back on his chair and looks down the row.  
Harry: _Charlie dear!_  
The dragon wrangler swings back on his chair.  
Charlie: _Yes Harry dear?_  
They both loose their shit and start laughing their arses off. They eventually calm down enough to talk. Most of the table are staring at the two. Lucius, Draco, Sirius, Severus and Remus are just carrying on with their meal like nothing is going on because they all know how close Harry and Charlie are.  
Harry: _Tell the bint that there will be proof after dinner._  
Charlie: _I will._  
Harry: _Thank you._  
Charlie: Ginerva.  
Ginny: What?!  
Charlie: You're not a dragon so don't get snappy and Harry says that there will be proof after dinner.  
Ginny: Okay.  
Molly: What were the two of you laughing about?  
Charlie: It's a joke from last Easter when we went to Greece.  
Mundungus: What was Greece like? I've always wanted to go.  
Charlie: Hot but it was really fun. We stayed at Potter Mannor so we could come and go as we pleased. The elves were really nice. Hermione if you start preaching about how elves should be free I will poke your eyes out with a rusty fork then set the Hungarian Horntail that Harry fought on you.  
Hermione shuts her mouth.  
Charlie: The island with the Mannor on it is miles from anywhere and on one side the water is really deep so we went cliff diving.  
Arthur: You did what?  
Charlie: Cliff diving. It's where you lob yourself off a cliff into the sea.  
Hermione: What about sharks?!  
Charlie: One not scared of them, two the island is warded so that dangerous stuff can't get onto the main beach or the deep water by the cliff. We weren't the first people to lob ourselves off that cliff.  
Alastor: And what would have happened if you had killed yourselves?  
Charlie: You can't. House elves made sure of that. You can badly fuck yourself up but you can't die. The risk is the fun bit. As you're running towards the edge for the first time and you know that in about ten seconds you're going to be in the sea your entire life running up to that point runs through your mind then as you jump off the edge you feel like all the weight of your life has been lifted. You land into the water and you're scared that you will get trapped under but you landed with so much adrenaline running through you that you don't care.  
Ginny: Sounds fun.  
Charlie: It is. Don't do it in this country though. The water is too cold. The water was like a warm bath it was amazing. The we started doing tricks. We were doing flips and stuff. Once we got that we added a bit of magic. We were getting sparks to come out of our feet as we were in the air. It was really cool. The best bit was probably when we jumped off backwards. Well I did. Harry did a back flip.  
Fleur: I have done cliff diving before. It was scary the first time and then it was really fun.


	8. VII

Mrs Weasley flicks her wand and all the plates fly into the sink and start washing themselves. Everyone stands up and is just milling about chatting to people that they weren't sat near as is customary after a formal dinner.  
Molly: Harry! Charlie  
Harry: Yes Molly?  
Charlie: Yes Mum?  
Molly: I need a word with the two of you about certain activities that have been taking place.  
Harry: Okay. How long exactly will this take? I do have plans for this evening.  
Molly: Shouldn't take too long.  
Harry: Lovely.  
The young lord turns back around to face his mate. Harry places a hand on Sev's hip and he presses his lips to those of his love's. He swipes his tongue across Sev's bottom lip and Sev opens his mouth. Harry slides his tongue into the omega's mouth and starts exploring. By this time the majority of the room are staring at the two. Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Lucius and Draco are carrying on their conversation. Ginny screams and runs out the room crying. Ron and Hermione run after her. Kingsley look at Tonks and Tonks looks at Kingsley. They burst out laughing.  
Draco: I don't know what you all are staring at. They're mates. They're aloud to kiss.  
Arthur: We all thought that you were with Harry.  
Draco: You people clearly don't see things that you don't want to deal with. Harry and I are platonic mates.  
Albus: How is that possible?  
Draco: Simple. I got my heats at fourteen. I didn't want anyone to know because I had no mate sense which would make my life dangerous. Harry found me and he helped me. We talked afterwards and became friends. Harry also has had access to the Slytherin common room for two years hence his grades going up. Gryffindor common room is just far too noisy for anyone to get their work done. It's utter madness.  
Harry: It's always incredibly civilised in the Slytherin common room. In the Gryffindor common room it's always like you've given a load of oversized toddlers a bag of sugar each. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I will be getting re-sorted next year. I've got quite a few friends in all three of the other houses. Where are my supposed Gryffindor friends? All upstairs with someone who thinks that we were mates. I'm gay. It would have never happened in the first place. Any questions?  
Albus: What house do you think you are getting re-sorted into, my boy?  
Harry: Lord Dumbledore, I am not a boy so don't call me one. You can address me by my title and my title only. And yes, I do know about the spells that you used on not only me but my cousin as well. A compulsion charm and love potions? Really? If those lovely little blocks had been left on Dudley he would be dead by the time he was thirty.  
The room has gone completely silent.  
Harry: I know for a fact that you are not what you say you are. That prophecy is fake. I will defeat Voldermort but on my own terms anyone who wishes to join me go to the library whilst we sort out the supposed 'Lord of the Light'.  
Lucius, Draco, Sev, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Minnie, Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, Hagrid, Fred, George and Dudley leave. Remus and Sirius flank Harry. The three draw their wandss.  
Sirius: I believe you have all out stayed your welcome here.  
Albus: I will be taking Harry with me.  
Harry: No you won't. I'm sixteen. I'm legally an adult. You can't force me to go anywhere.  
Albus: Try me.  
Sirius: Cub would you like to do the honours?  
Harry: Why not? I, Harry James Potter, heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black hear by remove Lord Dumbledore, Lady Prewett, Dedalus Diggle and Alastor Moody from this property.  
The four disappear.  
Remus: They have very much shot themselves in the foot there.  
Harry: We've got all the horses and we're on the right side of the river.*  
They laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you get the reference tell me in the comments.


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You will remember me, remember me for...

The door crashes open and dents the wall. Harry waves his hand and the wall is fixed. Granger and the two Weasleys stare at him.  
Harry: Hello little bitches. You've got two choices. Leave or die.  
Ron: What?  
Harry: You're not welcome here.  
Ron: This is headquarters. You can't kick us out.  
Harry: Right I'm using the spell them.  
Ginny: Please Harry don't kill us. *bats eyelashes**puppy dog eyes*  
Harry: I'm not going to waste my time killing you... Just yet. I, Harry James Potter, heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black hear by remove Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley from this property.  
They disappear. Harry leaves the room and starts walking downstairs to the library. What are they going to call their side? Each other the other two sides has a name. That's when it hits him. The Third. They cane call themselves The Third. It's snappy, a bit menacing and there isn't really a decent joke you can make out of the name like with the Death Consumers or the Order of the Flaming Flamingos. Harry walks into the library and the room falls silent. Everyone looks at him expectantly.  
Harry: Right. I've already got a name.  
Draco: Ooh go on.  
Harry: The Third.  
Tonks: I like it.  
Charlie: It's got a certain ring to it.  
Minnie: It's a bit menacing too.  
Harry: Exactly. So I was wondering if we're going to do the whole marks thing. I know the original version of the spell which has no painful side effects.  
Dudley: Let me guess - the original spell was created by a Potter and only those of Potter blood can use it?  
Harry: Yes. The pain is a curse put on any version of the spell not performed by a Potter. How the spell works it we will all agree on a theme then each person imagines a design that they like. When I cast the spell the mark that you imagined will be where ever you imagined it. They also give each person a telepathic link. So for example if one of us gets cornered all you have to do is press the mark and say in your head the person or people you want to talk to then you say the message. When you get a message you will here the person talking in your head.  
Kingsley: Can they be hidden?  
Harry: Yes. Glamours work fine on them and they can be removed if you want at the end of the war or you can keep them it's up to you. It will not hurt if you do have it removed. If, however, you willingly give information to the other sides and I find out it will hurt more than any curse. Us Potters know what we're doing with spell work and have done for *centuries.  
Everyone nods. Fred: So what's the theme...  
George: Going to be?  
Harry: I don't know. Any ideas?  
Severus: Threes. So anything to do with the number three.  
Dudley: Yeah. That sounds good.  
Lucius: I like it.  
Draco: It's not specific enough that the other sides will get suspicious that there is suddenly a load of people with tattoos of snakes of lions or something.  
Harry: Are we all in agreement?  
Everyone nods.  
Harry: Right I think the next thing is to find anyone who we think will be on our side and get them here.  
Minnie: I'll go get the other teachers.  
Fred: And we'll go...  
George: The members of the DA that...  
Fred: We can trust.  
Harry: Perfect.  



	10. IX

When Minnie and the twins had returned they were followed by Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfry, Rolanda Hooch, Bathsheda Babbling, Septima Vector, Aurora Sinistra, Luna Lovegood, Xeno Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Hanna Abbott, Susan Bones and Amelia Bones. Everyone exchanges greetings and Harry explains everything he had told the others.  
Susan: So we could have anything as long it's within the theme?  
Harry: Yeah. Nothing too weird please. I have a reputation to uphold.  
Hanna: What are you having Harry?  
Harry: I'm going to have three snakes on my left wrist. i suggest that everyone has a backup story in case someone asks about the marks.  
Everyone nods and goes back to working out what they're going to have. About ten minutes later Harry has decided that now is the time to cast the spell.  
Harry: Right everyone ready?  
They all nod. Harry closes his eyes and holds his wand up in the air. A golden light travels around the room going through each person where they want their mark. It goes through everyone and connects back to Harry's wrist. He draws three circles in the air with the tip of his wand. He pulls his wand down and pushes it back up through the invisible circles. Golden sparks shower the room and the golden light that is connecting them fades. Harry opens his eyes. Everyone checks their marks and no one is disappointed.   
Severus: *in Harry's ear* Why did you choose three snakes?  
Harry: *in Sev's ear* Because I have three snakes in my life. One being your good self and the other two being the two blond twats snogging in that corner.  
Severus smiles.  
Harry: Get a room!  
Draco: Shove it Potter!  
Harry: Is there anything else that anyone wants to add or ask?  
No one says anything.  
Harry: Great. I think we need to lay low for a bit. See what happens in regards as Hogwarts. But we will meet again before the start of term.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry walks into breakfast next morning with a grin on his face.  
Charlie: Someone's is a good mood.  
Harry: Yeah me.  
He sits down and grabs a pastry.  
Sirius: Morning Cub.  
Harry: Morning.  
Lucius walks in with Draco following. Lucius sits down opposite Harry and Draco sits down in Harry's lap.  
Harry: I'm not a chair.  
Charlie laughs.  
Harry: I hate you.  
Charlie: You won't in a minute.  
He hands Harry a piece of parchment. Harry looks at the coordinates on the parchment.  
Charlie: It's a book café in Romania that Mike and I go to a lot. Crysia's mum owns it.  
Tonks: Who's Crysia?  
Charlie: Friend from work.  
Sev comes in and sits down next to Harry.  
Harry: Morning love.  
Sev: Good morning.  
They kiss.  
Fred: That's going to take some getting used to.  
George: Definitely.  
Sirius: Right, come on Tonks, time to head to work.  
Tonks: I haven't finished my coffee yet.  
Sirius: I'm sure you can get some more at work.  
Tonks: You know I don't like ministry coffee. It's gross.  
Sirius: We need to go. Kingsley will have our heads if we're late again.  
Tonks: Fine.  
Sirius kisses Remus and ruffles Harry's hair. He and Tonks disapperate.  
Harry: So Drakiepoo how does lunch in Romania sound?  
Draco: Sounds good.  
Lucius: Drakiepoo?  
Harry: It's what Pansy calls him and I thought it suits.  
Draco: I am a Slytherin prefect Potter!  
Harry: You are also sat in my lap Malfoy!  
Sev: Stop bickering. It's doing my head in.  



	12. XI

Harry and Draco land in some bushes. Harry pulls them out into the street.  
Harry: Welcome to Athens Draco.  
Draco: It's beautiful.  
Harry: Yes it is. Come on my favourite bookshop is this way.

Ozias: Harry!  
Harry: Hi Oz.  
They hug.  
Harry: Oz this is my platonic mate Draco Malfoy. Dray this is my cousin Ozias.  
They shake hands. Draco: Nice to meet you.  
Ozias: Nice to meet you too. Now follow me. I've got something that might interest you.  
He leads them into the back of the shop and pulls out the potion book that Harry has been looking for.  
Harry: Oz where in the name of the four founders did you get this? I've been looking for it for months.  
Ozias: I found it when I was in Brazil in May.  
Harry: Next time you find something like this patronus call me immediately. Sev has wanted this book for years.  
Draco: Let's have a look.  
Harry hands the book to Draco.  
Draco: Bloody hell. I better be allowed to borrow this.  
Harry: Well I'm getting it for Sev so you'll have to ask him.  
Draco: Like he'll ever let me borrow it.  
Harry: That's your problem. How much you saying Oz?  
Ozias: Twenty galleons.  
Harry: You got yourself a deal there.  
He pulls out his wand and taps his hand. The money appears and Harry hands it to Oz. Draco puts the book into Harry's backpack. The door bells goes. They walk back into the front of the shop and Oz goes behind the counter. Harry and Draco start looking around. Harry feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around.  
Harry: Aziraphale?  
Aziraphale: Hello Harry.  
Harry: What are you doing here?  
Aziraphale: I heard that this bookshop is rather good for rare finds.  
Harry: I would say that it is. Oz is my cousin.  
Aziraphale: Oh lovely. Have you had any luck with that potions book?  
Harry: Just got it. Oz found it in Brazil.  
Aziraphale: Wonderful.  
Crowley: Look, Angel, you said that you would coming in for a look round not a chinwag.  
Aziraphale: I saw an old friend.  
Crowley: Who are you?  
Harry: Lord Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy.  
Crowley: You have been causing a lot of problems in hell.  
Harry: I've been causing a lot of problems everywhere.  
Aziraphale: I heard about you separating from the Order.  
Harry: Dumbledore was just over stepping the line. I mean he wanted me to marry Ginny Weasley.  
Aziraphale: I know. He doesn't have a clue.  



End file.
